


Tapping With Your Pinky Finger

by EggplantBoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Detective Tapp - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, M/M, private detective AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantBoi/pseuds/EggplantBoi
Summary: When a copycat of the Killer Clown Murders starts plaguing Los Santos, Detective Jeremy Dooley must use his experience based off his involvement in solving the original murders to aid in the new case. What he uncovers along the way however may be too much for him to take on as each step reminds him more and more of the true horrors he had encountered the first time.He can only hope that he can prevent history from repeating itself in his search for the Copyclown Killer.





	Tapping With Your Pinky Finger

Another day, another gruesome gang related murder in the city of Los Santos. 

The red and blue lights of the police cars sheen off the rain slick streets - streaking the roads and pavements in color that was usually absent during the nighttime. This section of the city was dull and lacked the commercial flare and lights of downtown. It was a perfect place in the shadows for crime to run rampant. 

When Detective Jeremy Dooley stepped out of his car into the rainy dark hours of the night, he knew very well that this was no ordinary crime scene. He opens up his umbrella to shield himself from the offending rain and saunters towards the area of the crime to get a better view, his heavy boots wading through the November sleet.

The police tape was covering a large span of the street, almost blocking the road off entirely. The excessive amount almost looked decorative, like streamers at a birthday party. Jeremy hated that he knew what it was hiding. He could only hope that there wasn’t too many bystanders who had witnessed its secrets before it had been closed off.

There were several cars of law enforcement littered everywhere, honed in around the crime scene. Umbrellas in a variety of colors and shades huddling about as people went about their duties. Tents were set up in hopes to preserve evidence and even protect the people from the persistent downpour. It was a grim gathering, one that Jeremy was growing tired of joining.

He approaches the blockade, showing off his ID wordlessly to a commanding officer. “Tapp! Oh - I mean Dooley. Dooley, It’s good to see you back,” the man flounders, his expression one of sympathy. Jeremy offers an awkward smile and nods, stepping past the officer when he lifts the tape back, allowing for Jeremy to go through.

He enters one of the measly set up tents that was doing its best to protect the unit under it from the rainfall. It’s rather cramped, considering that most of the people refuse to put their umbrellas down. There’s several officers from the workforce there, some who Jeremy knew from around his office and others who seemed new to the job. The traumatized looks on their faces being dead giveaways, training could only prepare you so much for the horrors of what was out there in the real world of crime. Jeremy knew that by hand. 

There’s mutters here and there of various forensic debates. The concern of tampering with evidence and the preservation of the crime scene versus concealing the public eye from the disturbing way the victims body was presented. It’s a lot to absorb, but Jeremy was used to this by now. 

What he was _n’t_  used to was the occasional pity pats on his back and courteous nods from passing acquaintances and even strangers. It’s starting to grind on his nerves. He understands everyone is just trying to be considerate of his feelings but god does he hates it. He didn’t finally return to work for this.

One man rushes past him, mumbling to himself about needing a cigarette break. It was one of the newbies, probably overwhelmed. He collides his shoulder into Jeremy and stumbles, barely offering an apologetic glance before darting off. Jeremy’s eyes follow, only then for his attention to be to brought to a reporter, who seems like he’s trying to smooth talk info from one the the poor crime scene investigators. He looks awful familiar.

Hold on, that’s because he  _is_  familiar. 

Goddammit. “Jon!” Jeremy waves to him, the eyes of the reporter light up when he notices him. 

Jeremy abandons his current station to walk over. Jon was always a good distraction from his job and the older lady that Jon was pestering seemed more than happy to get back to her duties.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite private detective. Good to see you back, Dooley.” Jon coos when Jeremy strolls over, his toothy smile unapologetically wide.

“Why, I bet you say that to all the private detectives Mr. Risinger,” Jeremy humors him. He’s rewarded with Jon being caught off-guard, cackling loudly, his dark curly hair bounces on his shoulders as he does so. He looks undoubtedly drenched and Jeremy wonders why he doesn’t have an umbrella.

“And how many private detectives do you know?” Jon jokes back, while wiping his glasses on his coat sleeve. He seems to stutter in his actions when he realizes what he had just insinuated. 

Jeremy feels his stomach sink for a moment, but he swallows the feeling away and musters up a grin, “this  _is_  Los Santos. Probably, I don’t know, a few hundred?”

Relief flashes in Jon’s eyes and he looks grateful at Jeremy’s attempt to lighten the mood. He snickers while slipping his glasses back on.  _He looks great_ , Jeremy’s mind supplies against his will.

“So, are you going to tell me how you weaseled your way in here? Oh, and please do tell how you’re currently standing here in the rain without anything to cover your dumb hair?” He questions while he lifts his umbrella higher, shuffling closer so that Jon can fit under it. The rain pitter-patters nosily above them.

Jon’s eyebrows raise, he looks up at the umbrella to consider it, then back down to the shorter man. “And here I was, about to call you a gentleman and you go ahead and insult my hair. How very rude of you, Jeremy Dooley..”

More laughter, and It almost feels like everything in his life is back to normal again. Jon has his hand on Jeremy’s arm for support and it feels _nice_. It never registered to him how touch starved he had become until now.

“I’m moving up in the world,” Jon humbly brags, he then proceeds to shake the droplets clinging to his hair out like a wet dog. “I’ve been given the permission to start the coverage on these here copycat Killer Clown Murders. Copyclown Murders, if you will.” He winks.

Jeremy blinks repeatedly, bewildered. “Wow, congrats buddy.” He’s happy for him, he truly is. Maybe this is also a chance for Jeremy to not be alone in this, he never was prepared to be, after all. He leans in to whisper all sly, “although, just between you and me. It’s not confirmed to be a copycat, not  _yet_.”

Jon snorts, “oh, come on detective. You and I both know this is just some other gang trying to use those infamous murders as a scapegoat. It’s been  _months_ since the originals, and the creep who did them originally is clueless.”  

“Or so he  _says_ ,” Jeremy counters back.

“Stop it!” Jon pats him playfully on the arm, the one he’s still casually holding onto. “I’m being serious, this is serious journalism! Don’t fuck this up for me, okay?” 

“Alright, alright, I won’t.” Jeremy lifts his free hand up in mock defense, his mischievous smile not faltering. “I’m gonna also take a wild guess and say you got so excited about your  _serious_  journalism that you rushed out into the rain without an umbrella?”

“What an astute observation, Jeremy. You really are a detective, here’s me thinking it was just a gimmick to impress me.” 

Jeremy cocks a brow, “in your dreams, Risinger.”

“Oh yes, In my dreams.” Jon smirks, giving a small squeeze to Jeremy’s bicep before releasing his arm. “Look, I actually gotta go and do my very serious job, You should also do that thing that you do too, detective. We’ll talk later, yeah? I’m happy I got to see you tonight despite the circumstances, it’s been too long since we’ve talked.”

Jeremy gives a hurried nod, “yeah, of course. Happy to see you too, Jon.”

Jon smiles broadly, which was always a heartwarming sight. Although, Jeremy could swear there was a hint of sadness to it. He ducks out from under the umbrella, offering a tiny wave as he walks away. Jeremy returns the gesture, watching as the man gets soaked once more.

“Oh!” Jeremy hears as Jon rushes back, scrambling under the umbrella, their hands brushing against one another as they both attempt to lift it to an acceptable level for Jon’s height. “I forgot to say, me and a few friends are going out Saturday night. Just some drinks and possibly some karaoke if we drink enough of those drinks. I was wondering if you wanted come to tag along?” 

“Well, uh…” Jeremy’s taken aback. It’s apparent in the way Jon’s looking at him that he expects to be rejected, but wanted to at least give it the good old college try. “Y’know what? Sure, that sounds fun pal.”

The genuine surprise and joy that spreads across Jon’s features makes Jeremy’s heart flutter. “Great! I’ll text you the details soon, don’t be a stranger, Dooley.” 

Jon ducks out from under the umbrella again, looking like he’s actually leaving this time. It’s only after he walks a few steps does he pause to turn back, his face having lost all it’s joy, only to be replaced with concern. Jeremy’s ready to jokingly scold him for forgetting something once more until Jon asks him, “do you really not go by Tapp anymore?”

And in that moment, while surrounded by so much commotion, all Jeremy could hear was the sound of the rain.

“No,” he voices over the white noise. “Not anymore.”

\------

_Tap tap tap_

Jeremy’s knee bumps up and down, hitting his desk in a repetitive pattern. He’s read through this case file at least ten times now and connecting the dots is still proving to be difficult. To be fair, there’s not much to go off of and it’s wracking up his anxiety more and more with each run through.  

_Tap tap tap_

“Where do I even start?” He groans to himself, his face resting in his hand, while the other one flicks flimsily through the two paged document. This is his very first assignment after finally earning his right to be involved in the criminal investigations unit and he’s already stressing about fucking it up somehow. Not just for him, but for his fellow workers on the case as well.

_Knock knock knock_

Jeremy jumps from where he’s sitting in his chair in an almost comedic fashion, he really was too engrossed in his own work to be prepared for that. He hastily looks up to see a man leaning beside his cubical entrance, who Jeremy recognizes as an honored member of the unit. James Ryan Haywood - who was currently attempting to conceal his laughter at Jeremy’s obvious fumble. 

“So, you’re the new guy, huh?” Haywood grins. 

“Uhhh, Yup. That’s me,” Jeremy cringes, straightening up in his chair as his heart rate slows down to a normal speed.  _Great first impression,_ he mentally criticizes himself.

“Nice to meet you. You’re Jeremy Dooley, right? You used to work down in computing forensics?” He comes closer to where Jeremy is sitting at his desk, extending his hand out for what could only be assumed as a handshake offering.

Jeremy accepts it, (after not-so-subtly wiping his sweaty palm on his jeans) noting how strong and calloused Ryan’s hands are. They depart after three firm shakes as Jeremy pipes in, “you’re James Haywood, aren’t you? I’ve seen your work, dude. It’s wicked how much you’ve done for this department.”

Haywood waves his hand dismissively, “please, call me Ryan.”

“Ryan,” Jeremy reaffirms, taking a moment to get a good look at the man. He was older than Jeremy, that’s for sure. With years of experience in the field he had to at least be in his mid thirties. Ryan’s hair was sandy brown and so was the neat stubble that covered his jaw. His eyes were the bluest eyes Jeremy’s ever seen, undeniably transfixing. 

Jeremy clears his throat, in fear that he might have been staring for longer than what would be deemed socially acceptable. “What brings you to my humble abode, Ryan?”

Ryan’s mouth squints to the side, his head tilting up in thought. “Well, I wanted to check out my new neighbor, that’s one thing. The other thing,” Ryan lifts his hand up to tap leisurely on the cubical wall. 

_Tap tap tap_

“Shit, sorry about that.” Jeremy runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed. “I tap my leg like that sometimes when I’m concentrating. It’s a bad habit, I know. Won’t happen again-”

“ _Dude_ , it’s fine. No worries.” Ryan interrupts, clearly sensing Jeremy’s distress, his expression friendly. “I was just wondering where that sound was coming from. Thought maybe we had mice or something.” , 

“Nope, Just me.” Jeremy laughs dryly. 

“Good to know,” Ryan replies as he backs his way out of the cubicle, his dazzlingly eyes crinkled at the sides from his charming smile. “I’ve got to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you, Jeremy.”

“Nice meeting you too, Ryan.” Jeremy agrees, because it  _really_  was. Feeling hopeful he adds, “maybe we’ll work together at some point. Y’know, on the same case.”

Ryan chuckles, and there’s a warmth to how he says, “yeah. Maybe we will.”

Then, just when Ryan’s about to take his leave, he looks back and gives the cubical wall another few knocks.

_Tap tap tap_

“See you around, Tappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I will add tags as chapters are posted. I can assure you this will probably be explicit. This was based off a prompt from an anon on tumblr, but I can't reveal it yet due to spoilers. Sorry for how vague things are in this first chapter, but this is gonna be a little bit of a slow burn. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for any kudos or comments! I hope that you'll enjoy what I have in store. :D


End file.
